winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Just write this ---> and I'll add the rest of it! You just write that I just wrote and I'll fill it in! If you don't understand, I'll just tell you what I want later... (My message is too long!) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz ¶'''The Fairy of Waves!¶']' 07:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' Ummm... I don't understand what you're trying to say... Please repeat it again, but explain it! (Sorry!) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:47, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' How do I do that? If I add the code, the talkbox won't show! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) (No offense, Rose...)' ??? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' Rose who is the founder of the wikiScarlethX (talk) 19:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC)ScarlethX Thank you Rose :) I hope so, but I still have to stay home today :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I finished editing :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Có 1 vấn đề nho nhỏ vs cái Cover ReACT của bà, mỗi lần tui up là nó cứ bị dính copyright, éo hiểu tại seo? Hi Rose. How are you ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Me too. I got to stay home today because I still have my annoying cold *please go away cold* --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Rose, Bloom's spell template isn't protected. Someone might edit that template page. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:10, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep. All I do is homework, computer and I watch TV. At least at school you always have something to do :P Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. I'll be multitasking between 2 chats and homework :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) My friend GreekFreak on Camp Half-Blood Wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose Yep, they are :) It's probably because Percy Jackson features Greek gods and Greek architecture :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) How are you? Yep. Anyway, do you like my new userpage ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I changed my userpage so it's completely different from before :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I am good as well. Hey Rose. Do you agree I should make a Stategic Spells category? There are quite a few in the series. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll set to work :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Could you please unlock the pages: Frozen Dart and Inner Flame. Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I finished editing. Thank you for unlocking them :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Sorry for bothering you again, but could you please unlock Morphix Tidal Wave? Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I finished editing. Phew, I thought you might think I was annoying :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I really love edit sprees :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep :D! I usually always leave my homework to the last minute. Grrr, on my other wiki a wikia contributer left a prank message on my talk page. They probably think they're so funny. Well I'm not laughing. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, bye Rose :)! Nice talking to you :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep :D!! Anyways, congregations for 13,023 edits Rose ;) 04:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Rose, don't you think we should create templates like StellaSpell, RoxySpell etc for Icy, Darcy and Stormy, too :D?? 04:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :D!!! And okay, but what's GCSE @@?? 05:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see @@!! Good luck for GCSE :D 05:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thông báo thoy, đang lam2 việc vs mấy cha già trên Youtube Cover này tui nghĩ đỡ hơn cái cover ACUTE......từ từ, đợi giải quyết xong, úp lên cho nghe thử Nóng như lửa đốt chứ mát mẻ giề Lâu lâu có mưa :v, nước ngoài thì nước ngoài chớ :v Bà ở biển, mát vl Nhào xuống biển, mát ngay và lun :v Ở đây ngày nào cũng phải chui vô Maid Cafe ngồi cho mát :v, mỗi ngày tốn 100 yên :v Nói chuyện nhìu quá, hết chuyển để nói òi nó vậy :v 0_0, nóng, nhảy xuống biển mát :v Đang mưa hả? À...quên là chị ấy ko bik bơi :))) :v, đứng ở chỗ nào nông nông ấy :v Ko thì vào siêu thị, ngồi đó mát :]]] Cho bà cái này coi chơi thoy Đây là thế giới của tui http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glb8GTYLswg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmJcob5OK50 Trời, tui có mỉa mai gì bà đêu 0_0 Vô tội mà ::v Chế troll de, ta trong sáng thế mà cứ chê :v Lại chế troll nữa! What the... :v Vãi cả bó tay ;v, chào thua APOLOGY Dear Rose, It's been a two months of no talk, Rose. I have missed talking to you. I am asking on how can I get our friendship back... Erasing the copied this from that "copy-cat" wiki. Surely, there must be away; everything has. I am going to revert the copied items/information/style on May 30th... maybe. Still, I show no anger unto you. I am vowing unto you that I will never do anything that is bad into your eyes. You must not ignore me... I am always going to ask Fatimah and Julia if you are going to stop ignoring me. They might have been bothered because of this. If you still hate/ignore me, well, I am going to solve this problem alone! (<-This exclamation point does not mean that I am angry or shouting.) ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey rose..How r U? Do you think a Sirenix wish page will be neccesery? I'm fine, thanks. I'm surprised that this wikia has over 1000 users and not even 50 is active! He's nice. BTW, do you watch the anime Fairy Tail? User <- This user has been creating pages that were already created. Block or not? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbg_mW8a6v0 Hay hem? Tui, thằng Matchia hợp tác vs WarrioNOOB làm cái này :) 3 đứa giờ hợp tác làm 1 nhóm cover vô danh tiểu tốt ;v Delete cái ReACt của bà, giờ làm lại, 3 đứa làm chắc chắn hay hơn :3 So... You're mad at me, right? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz'¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶] 12:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Uh, Rose, I accidently posted the golden sun symbol picture on this wiki. Could you delete it for me? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz'¶'''The Fairy of Waves!'¶] 00:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thnx 4 the tip, Rose. ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz'¶'''The Fairy of Waves!'¶] 04:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah!and I'll delete my old pictures.....And a lot of users..new ones keep on uploading photos that are already in the wiki.